Série télévisée
Une série télévisée (en abrégé « série », ou familièrement « série télé ») est une œuvre de fiction télévisuelle qui se déroule en plusieurs parties d'une durée généralement équivalente, appelées « épisodes ». Le lien entre les épisodes peut être l’histoire, les personnages ou le thème de la série . Elle se distingue du téléfilm qui est une œuvre de fiction télévisuelle unitaire ou singulière . Un téléfilm peut cependant être parfois à l'origine d'une série télévisée en tant qu’« épisode pilote » comme Columbo ou Twin Peaks . Aux États-Unis, chaque épisode d'une série télévisée est le plus souvent diffusé en prime time selon une programmation hebdomadaire, afin de fidéliser les téléspectateurs. En France, les séries françaises comme Navarro ou Julie Lescaut sont diffusées selon une programmation irrégulière. En revanche, les séries importées des États-Unis sont généralement diffusées quotidiennement en journée, ou hebdomadairement, par deux ou trois épisodes à la suite, en soirée . Certaines séries sont importées depuis d'autres pays. Les séries télévisées, diffusées par des centaines de chaînes à travers le monde, ont influencé les téléspectateurs sur plusieurs générations et ont profondément marqué leurs habitudes. La série télévisée est le genre de fiction le mieux adapté à la télévision . Du point de vue technique d'abord, car les images ne sont pas recadrées, tronquées ou réduites pour tenir dans l'écran comme le sont souvent les films de cinéma : elles sont réalisées pour ce format ; mais aussi du point de vue narratif. La série offre un rendez-vous régulier (quotidien, hebdomadaire ou autre) de nature à fidéliser le public. Types On distingue plusieurs grands types de séries : la série bouclée (dont fait partie l’anthologie), le feuilleton télévisé (dont fait partie le soap opera), la série-feuilleton (dont fait partie la sitcom), la mini-série et la shortcom, dont la première a été diffusée en 1997 . Série bouclée Une série bouclée (ou série classique ) est une série dont les épisodes se suivent indépendamment les uns des autres. L'unité de la série tient souvent à la présence de personnages récurrents. Columbo, Navarro, Drôles de dames, Mission impossible, L'Instit, ou encore Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir sont des séries bouclées . Anthologie Une anthologie est une série où seul le thème fait le lien entre les épisodes, sans personnages récurrents . Comme dans les autres séries bouclées, chaque épisode est indépendant et raconte une histoire complète. La Quatrième Dimension est l'anthologie la plus populaire. On peut citer également Alfred Hitchcock présente, Les Contes de la Crypte, Chair de poule ou plus récemment Les Maîtres de l'horreur et Au-delà du réel. Feuilleton Un feuilleton est une série mettant en scène une histoire qui s'étale sur une saison complète d'épisodes, voire plus . Un des atouts du feuilleton est donc que le téléspectateur est « obligé » de regarder tous les épisodes pour en connaître le dénouement . En Europe, de nombreux pays comme la France, l'Espagne ou l’Italie ont produit beaucoup de feuilletons contrairement aux États-Unis qui privilégiaient la production de séries avec des épisodes indépendants. En 1950, le premier feuilleton français diffusé est Agence NostradamusSéries et feuilletons T.V page 30. Soap opera Un soap opera est un feuilleton quotidien originaire des États-Unis et mettant en scène plusieurs familles (par le biais de multiples intrigues parallèles comme des affaires de famille, des romances, des conflits moraux, etc.) . Les soap operas sont diffusés une heure par jour et cinq jours par semaine . À l'origine, ils étaient destinés aux femmes aux foyers et leur nom, soap, qui signifie savon, était dû au sponsoring de ces feuilletons par des marques de lessive. Les soaps ont recours en permanence au principe de la fin ouverte, ou cliffhanger. Le plus long soap opera est Haine et Passion, diffusé de 1952 à 2009 . En France, le soap opera Plus belle la vie, parfois considéré comme le premier soap opera français , atteint un record dans la fiction française en dépassant les 1000 épisodes . Parmi les soap operas américains, il faut distinguer les daytime soap operas (Les Feux de l'amour, Santa Barbara, Amour, Gloire et Beauté), qui sont tournés au rythme de plus de 200 épisodes par an et diffusés quotidiennement, et les prime time soap operas (Dallas, Dynastie, Melrose Place), tournés et diffusés à un rythme plus lent, généralement 25 à 30 épisodes par an (voir Saga). Saga Une saga (prime time soap opera) est un feuilleton hebdomadaire diffusé en soirée, qui raconte l'histoire d'une famille sur une période définie . Ce qui distingue la saga d'un soap opera est la qualité de la réalisation et du scénario, plus importante pour une saga. En effet, les moyens financiers sont plus importants et la diffusion est hebdomadaire, nécessitant un rythme plus important que pour un soap . La saga la plus longue est Dallas avec 357 épisodes, suivie de Côte Ouest avec 344 épisodes. Dans la fiction française, le terme « saga de l'été » est employé pour désigner une mini-série à dominante familiale et diffusée durant l'été (Zodiaque, Dolmen) . La trame repose sur un secret de famille, une lutte d'intérêts ou une énigme policière. Le précurseur de cette forme de feuilleton est Jean Sagols, qui réalisa en 1988 Le Vent des moissons. TF1 diffuse sa dernière saga en 2007, M6 et France 2 en 2008 . Telenovela Une telenovela (ou novela) est un feuilleton quotidien d'Amérique latine qui se distingue du soap opera car il possède dès son lancement une fin . La telenovela se veut « populaire ». Sur le continent latino-américain, chaque telenovela possède au moins un personnage venant d'une classe sociale inférieure . La telenovela colombienne Yo soy Betty, la fea a donné lieu à dix-huit adaptations différentes dans le monde. Série-feuilleton Une série-feuilleton (aussi appelée série-feuilletonnante ou série feuilletonesque , ou encore série mixte ) est une série où deux types d'histoires cohabitent en même temps : une qui est bouclée à la fin de l’épisode et une qui s'étend sur plusieurs épisodes . Il s'agit donc d'un type de fiction intermédiaire entre le feuilleton et la série à épisodes bouclés. De plus en plus de séries adoptent ce format telles que Urgences, New York Police Blues, Ally McBeal ou encore Buffy contre les vampires. La série-feuilleton stimule ainsi la fidélisation du public en juxtaposant une trame feuilletonesque et un lot d'histoires complètes . Steven Bochco est considéré comme le précurseur de ce type de séries, en popularisant dans les années 1980 une forme intermédiaire de fiction télévisuelle à épisodes, avec des séries comme Hill Street Blues ou La Loi de Los Angeles . Sitcom Une sitcom, contraction de situation comedy (comédie de situation), est une série humoristique. Chaque épisode, d'une durée de 30 minutes, suit les déboires d'une famille (Cosby Show), d'amis (Friends) ou de collègues (Scrubs) . La sitcom est tournée avec un nombre réduit de décors, parfois devant un public, avec des coûts de production généralement peu élevés . On asserte généralement que ce format date de 1951, année de la première la diffusion de la série I Love Lucy (1951-1957) portée par Lucille Ball Mini-série Une mini-série est une série racontant une histoire en un nombre fini d'épisodes (entre deux et douze), pour une durée totale de trois à douze heures . Ce concept s'affirme depuis 1985 et se situe entre le film et la série . La mini-série peut également être qualifiée de téléfilm à gros budget . Parmi les plus connues, on peut citer Les oiseaux se cachent pour mourir, The Pacific, Frères d'armes ou encore Les Voyages de Gulliver, qui ont chacune remporté l'Emmy de la meilleure mini-série. Shortcom Liste de shortcoms}} La shortcom ou programme court se situe entre le sketch et la comédie. Les shortcoms sont d'une durée variant entre une et sept minutes. En France, Un gars, une fille, lancé en 1999, est la première shortcom. D'autres shortcom ont été diffusées depuis sur les télévisions françaises comme Caméra Café, Samantha oups !, Kaamelott ou encore Bref et Soda . Genres Comédie Le genre comique correspond généralement aux sitcoms mais il existe également des comédies dramatiques, adoptant le format des séries dramatiques, comme Ally McBeal ou Desperate Housewives . Diffusée dans les années 1950, I Love Lucy est la sitcom considérée comme l'ancêtre des sitcoms que l'on connaît à notre époque (comme Friends), en étant tournée devant un public et plusieurs caméras . Elle est également considérée comme la première série moderne . Le genre comique renaît ensuite dans les années 1980 avec Cheers, dont le spin-off est Frasier . Dramatique Le genre dramatique (drama en anglais) correspond à la plupart des séries réalistes dont les séries policières, judiciaires, médicales ou politiques . Aux États-Unis, une sous-catégorie de ce genre est le teen drama, destiné à un public adolescent. On peut noter par exemple Veronica Mars ou Gilmore Girls . Policier Le genre policier est le genre ayant le plus évolué. Certaines séries s'intéressent à l'énigme policière (Sherlock Holmes ou Columbo), d'autres à la procédure policière (New York, police judiciaire), ou d'autres, plus récemment, à la police scientifique (Les Experts). La série Capitaine Furillo (Hill Street Blues) est reconnue comme étant l'ancêtre des séries policières contemporaines . Judiciaire Le genre judiciaire met le plus souvent en scène un avocat, comme Ally McBeal, The Practice ou encore Avocats et Associés. Malgré des différences importantes entre les procédures judiciaires des différents pays, le genre judiciaire connait du succès. Il est cependant critiqué par des professionnels français ou francophones parce que les séries judiciaires américaines importent des stéréotypes issus de la procédure américaine (dont les expressions « Votre Honneur » et « objection ») et transforment un cabinet d'avocats en un lieu superficiel . Médical Le genre médical, dont l’intrigue se déroule le plus souvent dans un hôpital, s'intéresse à la fois aux patients (Dr House) et aux médecins (Urgences). La série Hôpital St Elsewhere est considérée comme la première série médicale moderne . Politique Le genre politique est peu représenté de façon directe. Aux États-Unis, À la Maison Blanche ou Commander in Chief montrent les coulisses de la politique américaine. En France, en revanche, les séries politiques françaises peinent à trouver leur voie en raison de l’autocensure des scénaristes et d'un manque de réalisme . Action/aventure Le genre action/aventure est synonyme de poursuites, d'affrontements et de voyages. En 2008 et 2009, la série américaine Heroes a reçu le Teen Choice Awards de la meilleure série d'action/aventure et Hayden Panettiere le prix de la meilleure actrice dans une série d'action/aventure pour son interprétation de Claire Bennet dans la même série . En 2009, Tom Welling a reçu le Teen Choice Award du meilleur acteur dans une série d'action/aventure pour son interprétation de Clark Kent dans Smallville . Fantastique et science-fiction Le fantastique et la science-fiction sont souvent rattachés en un seul genre . Fredric Brown distingue cependant le fantastique de la science-fiction ainsi : « Le fantastique traite de choses qui ne sont pas et ne peuvent pas être. La science-fiction traite de choses qui ne sont pas mais qui pourront être un jour. » . La série britannique Doctor Who, créée en 1963, est rentrée dans le Livre Guinness des records comme étant la plus longue série de science-fiction ainsi que la série de science-fiction qui connaît le plus de succès . IGN a publié un TOP 50 des séries télévisées de science-fiction avec à sa tête les séries Battlestar Galactica, Star Trek, La Quatrième Dimension, Doctor Who et X-Files : Aux frontières du réel . Histoire En Europe, la série historique est l’équivalent aux États-Unis du western. De 1989 jusqu'en 1994, la série historique Jours de guerre sur la Seconde Guerre mondiale, diffusée sur la RTBF, obtient une approbation unanime de la part des historiens, en combinant succès et qualité . Guerre De nombreuses mini-séries sont rattachées à ce genre comme Frères d'armes , The Pacific ou encore The Devil's Whore. On peut également mentionner M*A*S*H, série sur la guerre de Corée diffusée durant la guerre du Viêt Nam, et ayant reçu de nombreux Emmy Awards et Golden Globes. Over There est la première série ayant mis en scène une guerre en cours, la guerre d'Irak. Western Le genre western, considéré comme mort, était le premier genre dans les séries américaines des années 1960. De nos jours, il se retrouve généralement dans le cadre de mini-séries comme Into the West, produite par Steven Spielberg et nommée pour seize Emmy Awards en 2006. Animation Les séries télévisées d'animation (ou dessins animés) sont le plus souvent destinées aux enfants comme Bob l'éponge mais certaines ont pour un cible un plus large public comme Les Simpson et d'autres encore sont même déconseillées aux enfants comme South Park. Lexique Comme dans bien de domaines, un lexique particulier est employé dans le domaine des séries télévisées. ; Acte : Un épisode diffusé sur la chaîne d'un grand network américain est écrit en différents actes. Chaque acte dure entre 10 min et 1/4 d'heure, la fin de l'acte ayant lieu au moment précis de la coupure publicitaire intervenant régulièrement sur les grandes chaînes américaines (NBC, CBS, ou ABC, par exemple). ; Arc narratif ou arc : Également appelé story arc en anglais. : Certaines séries (et non des feuilletons) présentent un groupe d'épisodes (parfois, une saison entière) à voir de préférence dans l'ordre, car ils constituent ensemble une histoire complète. Une telle histoire est appelée « arc ». Par exemple, l'arc de la cinquième saison de Buffy contre les vampires est construit autour de l'origine de Dawn, la petite sœur de Buffy. Chaque épisode révèle un élément de réponse. L'arc s'étend ici sur toute la saison et se dévoile entièrement dans l'épisode final. ; Bible : Document réunissant l'ensemble des informations concernant les personnages d'une série (biographies fictives, profils psychologiques, habitudes vestimentaires, évolutions possibles des protagonistes, etc.). La bible sert à consigner par écrit toutes ces informations afin que chaque scénariste puisse écrire des épisodes qui soient en accord avec l'univers fictif où évolue l'histoire, dans l'esprit de la série, et sans erreur de continuité. ; Bottle Show : Terme anglais traduisible par « épisode bouteille ». : Épisode d'une série se déroulant dans un seul décor, ceci afin d'économiser le budget de la série pour la fin de la saison, ou afin de produire tout de même un épisode, même si le budget commence à être dépassé (exemple : l'épisode Le Voyage intérieur de la saison 7 de Stargate SG-1). Par son statut d'épisode économique, un épisode bottle-show n'accueille quasiment aucune guest star (voir ce mot). ; Cliffhanger : Terme anglais sans véritable équivalent. : Fin ouverte visant à créer un fort suspense. On parle de cliffhanger quand un épisode s'achève en montrant un personnage confronté à une situation difficile, voire périlleuse, qui ne trouvera sa résolution que dans un épisode postérieur ; par exemple, un personnage est suspendu (hanged) au rebord d'une falaise (cliff), d'où le terme. Une telle fin est censée donner envie au téléspectateur de regarder l'épisode suivant, ne serait-ce que pour savoir si le personnage va se sortir de cette situation difficile. Plusieurs séries exploitent ce procédé d'une façon systématique : ainsi, tous les épisodes de la première saison d'Alias se terminent en cliffhanger. Certaines séries, brutalement interrompues, s'achèvent sur un cliffhanger sans que le dénouement ne soit connu des téléspectateurs (Mystères à Twin Peaks). Le terme cliffhanger peut aussi être utilisé pour faire référence à une scène de suspense à la fin d'un acte (voir ce mot), pour inciter le téléspectateur à patienter pendant la coupure publicitaire. ;Clip-show : Épisode constitué en sa majorité d'extraits d'anciens épisodes. Par exemple, dans un épisode de la saison 9 de Friends intitulé Celui qui passait Noël à Tulsa, l'un des personnages fait le bilan de sa relation avec son épouse, ce qui implique des flashbacks constitués d'extraits de plusieurs épisodes précédents. Les épisodes clips-shows interviennent souvent en fin de saison à cause d'un manque de temps, de crédits, permettant d'économiser le budget de la série. L'épisode Bottle-show en est un, l'épisode clip-show en est un autre. Un épisode bottle-show peut d'ailleurs également être un épisode clip-show. La série Stargate SG-1 se caractérise par son utilisation systématique d'épisodes clip-show pour l'avant-dernier épisode de chaque saison, permettant ainsi de reporter une grande partie du budget et des ressources de cet épisode sur le dernier de la saison, afin que celui-ci bénéficie de meilleurs effets spéciaux. ; Cross-over : Terme anglais signifiant « croisement ». : Terme désignant une intrigue qui commence dans un épisode d'une série donnée et se termine dans un épisode d'une autre série. Le cross-over est assez rare car il exige des négociations entre les producteurs des deux séries (à moins que les deux séries aient les mêmes producteurs et soient diffusées sur une même chaîne). On peut citer comme exemples l'épisode Frères et Sœurs de la série Urgences (où le personnage de Susan Lewis recherche sa sœur), qui trouve son dénouement dans l'épisode Déchaînés de New York 911, ou encore l'épisode 6 de la saison 8 des Experts, qui trouve son dénouement dans l'épisode 6 de la saison 6 de FBI : Portés disparus. Les séries New York, police judiciaire et Homicide eurent plusieurs cross-over. Une forme particulière et rare du cross-over, est la série qui s'invite dans une autre, où l'histoire se déroule dans l'épisode d'une seule série avec les personnages d'une autre série. C'est le cas de l'épisode 3 de la saison 10 de Stargate SG-1 où l'équipe SG-1 débarque sur Atlantis avec les personnages de la série Stargate Atlantis. ; Ensemble Show : Terme anglais signifiant « série de groupe ». : Série dont les héros sont un groupe de personnages et non un personnage seul ou un duo (Urgences, Friends, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis, Smallville, Lost : Les Disparus...). ; Épisode : Segment narratif d'une série télévisée, qui constitue en théorie une histoire cohérente avec un début, un milieu et une fin. Un épisode peut toutefois s'achever par une fin ouverte et trouver sa suite logique dans un épisode ultérieur, comme c'est le cas dans les feuilletons. Généralement, tous les épisodes d'une série donnée ont une durée équivalente (deux minutes pour Les Shadoks, 22 minutes pour Friends, 48 minutes pour Le Prisonnier, 75 à 90 minutes pour Columbo...). Une chaîne de télévision qui a acheté ou qui produit une série va en diffuser les différents épisodes à intervalles réguliers (un épisode par jour, un épisode par semaine, deux épisodes par semaine...), sauf pour certaines séries comme Julie Lescaut, dont le rythme de diffusion est beaucoup plus aléatoire. Même si, théoriquement, un épisode constitue à lui seul une unité de programmation, il est de plus en plus fréquent sur les chaînes françaises de diffuser à la suite deux, voire trois ou quatre épisodes d'une même série. ; Formula show : Terme anglais signifiant « spectacle à formule ». : Série dont les épisodes sont construits autour d'un schéma narratif quasi-immuable. Mission impossible, Columbo, New York, police judiciaire, voire L'Instit, sont des exemples de formula shows. ; Gimmick : Terme anglais francisé : Procédé visuel ou scénaristique présent dans chacun des épisodes d'une série (l'entrée abrupte de Kramer dans l'appartement de Seinfeld, la scène de magnétophone dans Mission impossible ou encore le briefing avec le document qui s'autodétruit dans Inspecteur Gadget) ou objet fétiche d'un personnage permettant de l'identifier immédiatement (la Peugeot 403 et l'imperméable de Columbo, les cigarettes Morley du « fumeur » dans X-Files, le TARDIS dans Doctor Who). ; Guest star : Terme anglais signifiant « vedette invitée ». : Personnalité célèbre qui interprète un rôle occasionnel dans un ou plusieurs épisodes d'une série, souvent en vue d'en augmenter l'audience. Par exemple, Friends fait intervenir de très nombreuses guest stars, qu'il s'agisse d'acteurs célèbres ou d'autres personnalités des médias, apparaissant généralement le temps d'un seul épisode. Il arrive toutefois qu'un acteur crédité comme guest star dans une série apparaisse plus fréquemment à l'écran, comme c'est le cas de Heather Locklear dans Melrose Place. ; Mythologie : La mythologie, dans une série, est l'histoire globale d'une série, histoire utilisant différents éléments que la plupart des épisodes mettront en avant. La mythologie ne se dévoile que progressivement, par énigmes et questions posées résolues peu à peu. La mythologie d'une série est un moyen de pousser un spectateur à suivre assidument une série et s'investir dans celle-ci (en tentant par exemple de trouver des réponses aux énigmes et questions posées). À la fin de la série, le téléspectateur aura eu toutes les clés et une vision globale de la mythologie, autrement dit l'histoire générale présentée dans la série. Une des premières séries à proposer une mythologie particulièrement forte fut X-Files. ; Pilote (également appelé Series premiere) : : Épisode d'une durée variable, servant à mettre en place le contexte et les personnages d'une série. Généralement diffusé en avant-première, il permet à la production de présenter aux chaînes, qui commandent les Pilotes, une idée de ce à quoi ressemblera la future série y faisant suite. Il s'agit généralement du premier épisode de la série, mais ce n'est pas une règle absolue : ainsi, le premier épisode de Columbo, Inculpé de meurtre, a été conçu comme un téléfilm parmi d'autres, il n'était alors pas question d'en faire une série. Le succès surprise de ce téléfilm a conduit les producteurs à tourner un deuxième épisode, considéré comme le pilote (Rançon pour un homme mort), dont le succès les a convaincus de tourner d'autres épisodes. Entre un Pilote et la série, des changements de casting peuvent avoir lieu, des changements d'acteur ou d'actrice se produisant alors. (Comme par exemple dans le pilote de Agence tous risques où Templeton Peck n'est pas joué par Dirk Benedict). Le Pilote d'une série télévisée peut également s'appeler un Series premiere. Parfois, lorsque l'on souhaite créer une série dérivée d'une série déjà existante, afin de profiter du succès de celle-ci (comme par exemple NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales ayant donné naissance à NCIS : Los Angeles), on écrit un épisode de la série originelle destiné à introduire les personnages de cette série dérivée. Ce type d'épisode est désigné sous le terme de Backdoor-Pilot. ; Saga sell : Courte suite de flashbacks projetée au tout début d'un épisode, constituée d'extraits des épisodes précédents, retraçant les grandes lignes de l'histoire depuis le début de la série. Elle peut être suivie ou non d'un second récapitulatif des évènements des épisodes précédents qui vont affecter directement l'épisode diffusé. Ce procédé est très courant dans les feuilletons (Desperate Housewives, Prison Break...). ; Saison : Terme désignant un ensemble d'épisodes d'une série (généralement 10 à 30 épisodes, le plus souvent environ 20) qui ont été filmés durant une même période de tournage et qui sont diffusés les uns à la suite des autres, en l’espace de quelques mois. Une saison d'une série télévisée américaine s'étend de septembre à mai. Le système des saisons n'existe pas dans tous les pays : au Brésil par exemple, les tournages sont permanents et il n'y a pas d'interruption de diffusion ; chaque feuilleton inédit dont la diffusion se termine est immédiatement remplacé à l'antenne par un nouveau feuilleton inédit. ; Season finale : Le ou les dernier(s) épisode(s) d'une saison, épisode d'une importance certaine pour la trame de la série, sans pour autant marquer la fin définitive de celle-ci, qui reprendra normalement la saison suivante (à moins qu'il s'agisse d'un series finale, voir ce mot). Un season finale peut se terminer en général sur un cliffhanger. ; Season premiere : Le ou les premier(s) épisode(s) d'une saison. En plus de résoudre le cliffhanger du season finale précédent, le season premiere est l'occasion de marquer un nouveau départ pour une série, d'introduire de nouveaux personnages, ou placer les personnages dans une nouvelle situation en modifiant par exemple les relations qu'ils pouvaient entretenir. Un season premiere peut constituer un nouveau point d'entrée dans une série, permettant à de nouveaux téléspectateurs de prendre la série en cours de route. Le concept de celle-ci peut alors être brièvement rappelé. ; Sentai : Type de séries originaire du Japon dont les héros combattent des forces du mal en revêtant des armures électroniques et en utilisant des véhicules pouvant composer un gigantesque robot. Exemples : Bioman, Power Rangers. ; Série dérivée : Également appelée Spin-off, terme dérivé de l'anglais. : Série basée sur un personnage d'une précédente série, devenu suffisamment populaire pour porter le poids d'une nouvelle série sur ses épaules, ou sur un concept similaire, les deux œuvres étant censées avoir pour cadre le même univers de fiction. Par exemple, Star Trek a donné naissance à plusieurs séries dérivées (Star Trek : La Nouvelle Génération, Star Trek : Deep Space Nine, Star Trek : Voyager et Star Trek : Enterprise), tout comme Les Experts (Les Experts : Miami et Les Experts : Manhattan). Pour plus d'exemples, voir la liste des séries télévisées dérivées. ; Series finale : Terme italo-anglais signifiant « final de série ». : Le ou les dernier(s) épisode(s) d'une série télévisée, qui aura parfois duré plusieurs saisons. Les series finale concluent dans la plupart du temps la série, et surtout dans les sitcom ou les drama. Le terme est souvent utilisé lorsque la fin d'une série est planifiée sur une chaine télévisée ou quand elle serait annulée. Le series finale est souvent intense, riche en révélations, en action, et est hautement plébiscité par les créateurs de la série, les fans, ou encore les sponsors. ; Showrunner : Terme anglais signifiant « celui qui fait tourner l'émission » : C'est la personne qui est responsable de tous les aspects créatifs de la série. ; Standalone ou Loner : Terme anglais signifiant « qui tient tout-seul ». : Dans une série-feuilleton, épisode qui se suffit à lui-même, son intrigue étant compréhensible aussi bien par le téléspectateur néophyte que par le téléspectateur fidèle. On dit aussi loner (anglais, traduction : isolé). Par exemple, dans X-Files, les stand-alone sont les épisodes qui ne font pas référence au complot gouvernemental sur lequel enquêtent Mulder et Scully tout au long de la série ; l’intrigue de ces épisodes peut être comprise par le spectateur qui n’a vu aucun épisode sur le complot. Ce type d'épisodes était la norme dans les séries des années 60. À partir des années 90, les épisodes stand alone sont de plus en plus rares dans une série. Au mieux parlera-t-on d'épisodes semi-loners, les relations entre les personnages évoluant en général et marquant des ponts de continuité entre les différents épisodes. Fonctionnement Histoire Bien que de nombreux pays aient produit des séries, dont certaines de grande qualité, l'histoire des séries télévisées a été dominée principalement par trois pays : la France, les États-Unis et le Royaume-Uni, aussi bien en quantité qu'en qualité. États-Unis Du milieu des années 1940 au milieu des années 1950, la télévision joue surtout sur l'image et les trouvailles visuelles, et cherche à fidéliser le public avec des rendez-vous réguliers de variété ou de divertissement, voire culturels. L'arrivée de grands sponsors permet de produire des dramatiques, des histoires indépendantes, diffusées hebdomadairement sous un générique commun portant le nom du sponsor. On a appelé ceci des anthologies. Elles regroupaient les épisodes sous un même thème, parfois avec un présentateur commun, étaient la plupart du temps diffusées en direct depuis New York, étant tournées dans des conditions plus proches du théâtre que du cinéma. En 1951, Desi Arnaz et Lucille Ball créent la sitcom I Love Lucy. Ils tournent la série dans des conditions proches de celles du cinéma : à Hollywood, sur 35 mm, permettant la mise en scène et le montage. Cette nouvelle technique permet la rediffusion, auparavant difficilement possible, et donc l'amortissement des coûts de production ainsi que l'augmentation des budgets. Ceci entraine une délocalisation de la production de New York vers Hollywood, possédant de meilleures ressources techniques (studios, matériel ) et artistiques (vedettes, techniciens…). Les premières séries télévisées américaines ont puisé leur inspiration dans des constantes de la culture américaine : le policier et le western. La télévision étant un media nouveau, il a été nécessaire de tout inventer et essayer, mais dans un contexte ou les impératifs économiques et moraux (l'Amérique puritaine et le code Hays) bridaient les possibilités. Cela, combiné aux influences de la radiophonie, du théâtre et du cinéma, a exacerbé la créativité des auteurs. Très vite sont apparus le fantastique et une manifestation précoce de space opera à savoir Star Trek, l'espace étant un élément grandissant de la culture américaine avec la conquête spatiale. Le genre espionnage se développe aussi, en corrélation avec la guerre froide. La créativité des auteurs produit alors des séries hybrides : Les Mystères de l'Ouest, qui mêle fantastique, espionnage, science-fiction et western, ou Des agents très spéciaux, qui mêle science-fiction futuriste et espionnage. Dans les années 2000, les séries américaines connaissent un nouvel âge d'or (après celui des années 1950) qui, d'après Alexis Pichard, se caractérise par : et une conscience sociale accrue . D'après l'auteur, cet âge d'or est l'aboutissement d'une révolution entamée dans les années 1980 par les networks et dans les années 1990 par les chaînes du câble. Les années 2000 correspondent donc à une période charnière dans l'histoire des séries télévisées américaines et, par extension, mondiale. Royaume-Uni La BBC s'intéresse à la télévision dès 1929. Après quelques essais techniques, elle acquiert des studios en 1932. En 1936, le groupe diffuse déjà des programmes réguliers ; les diffusions utilisent d'abord en alternance les équipements de deux concurrents, Baird et Marconi EMI, puis par la suite uniquement ceux de Marconi, supérieurs techniquement. En 1939, postes de télévision reçoivent les programmes, avant que la guerre n'éclate et que tout programme soit interrompu. Les diffusions reprennent en juin 1946 sur la seule BBC. Une loi sur l'ouverture de la télévision au privé passe en juillet 1954 et lance la création du Independant Television Authority (ITV). En juillet 1955 démarre la première série télévisée britannique : Dixon of Dock GreenIMDB de Ted Willis sur la BBC. Ce n'est qu'en septembre 1955 qu'ITV commence à émettre, sous la forme de quinze compagnies locales de diffusion et de production, parmi lesquelles Associated Rediffusion (Londres et banlieue en semaine), ATV (Londres le week-end), Granada TV (Angleterre nord-ouest en semaine) et d'autres, notamment pour l'Écosse et le Pays de Galles. Cette profusion de productions indépendantes concurrentes pousse la BBC à développer une grande créativité dans ses fictions et à instaurer une liberté de ton suprenante pour une chaîne publique. La firme ITC, de Lew Grade, qui vendra en général en parallèle sur le marché américain, produit pour des diffusions sur ITV, à commencer par Robin des Bois (de Ralph Smart, 1955), puis Colonel March (1957). Par la suite, ce sont ces deux genres principaux : série historique et policière, qui seront produits pour la télévision britannique (Guillaume Tell en 1958 sur ITV, Ivanhoé en 1958 sur BBC, Ici Interpol en 1959 sur ITV, Sir Francis Drake, le corsaire de la reine en 1961 sur ITV, etc). En 1959, ITV produit L'Homme invisible de Ralph Smart et ouvre la porte au genres de la science-fiction et du fantastique. Cette période des années 1950 et du début des années 1960 a été appelée l'Âge d'or de la télévision britannique. BBC Two démarre en avril 1964, avec la production Kiss me Kate. À partir des années 1960, les séries d'aventure se raréfient mais les productions de science-fiction/fantastique se développent, majoritairement par les œuvres de Gerry Anderson, ainsi que la série Doctor Who. L'espionnage connaît lui aussi l'essor avec des séries majeures comme Destination Danger (de Ralph Smart, 1960), Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir (1961), mais aussi L'Homme à la valise (de Denis Spooner, 1967). On commence à envisager des diffusions en couleur, mais les normes ne sont pas encore décidées en Europe. Finalement, entre le système NTSC américain, le SÉCAM en France et le PAL en Allemagne, c'est le PAL qui est choisi et la diffusion couleur commence en décembre 1967. Trois compagnies ITV importantes sont créées en 1968. Associated Rediffusion fusionne avec ABC TV (Associated British picture Corporation) pour former Thames Television, afin de desservir Londres et sa banlieue en semaine. C'est ce groupe qui produira Benny Hill. LWT (London Weekend Television) est aussi créé la même année pour les diffusions du week-end. En même temps démarre Yorkshire Television (YTV). Pendant cette période, des séries de genre aventurier-justicier se développent, telles Le Saint (1962, ITV) ou Amicalement vôtre (1971, ITV). C'est aussi la naissance des séries hybrides fantastique/espionnage : Les Champions (1968, ITC), ainsi que le chef-d'œuvre allégorique Le Prisonnier (de Patrick McGoohan, ITV). Les genres aventurier-justicier et espionnage déclinent au début des années 1970 avec Poigne de fer et séduction (de Gerry Anderson, 1972, sur ITV). Dans le même temps, l'audience s'équilibre entre la BBC et ITV. Une première chaîne câblée débute en 1972 à Greenwich, desservant 9000 foyers. En 1982 apparaît la chaîne commerciale Channel 4. Des séries plus modernes apparaissent, relevant du genre procédural et de l'adaptation du patrimoine littéraire policier britannique : Hercule Poirot d'Agatha Christie (Hercule Poirot, 1989, LWT), Campion de Margery Allingham (Campion, 1989, BBC), Sherlock Holmes de Conan Doyle (Les Aventures de Sherlock Holmes, 1984, Granada TV), Inspecteur Morse de Colin Dexter (Inspecteur Morse, 1987, ITV), Frère Cadfael d'Edith Pargeter (genre de policier-médiéval — Cadfael, 1994, ITV). Depuis l'apparition du réseau ITV la concurrence entre les chaînes a sans cesse stimulé la création britannique. La qualité de la production télévisuelle britannique est mondialement reconnue, non seulement dans le domaine de la fiction, mais aussi dans celui des dramatiques et du documentaire. France Les premières séries françaises. ont elles aussi puisé leur inspiration dans la culture historique (Le Chevalier de Maison Rouge, Thierry la Fronde). Elles ont souvent été inspirées de romans-feuilletons: Rocambole, Vidocq, Jacquou le Croquant et bien sûr Belphégor, pour ne citer que les plus connues. La télévision française est également, dès l'origine, friande de séries policières: Les Cinq Dernières Minutes, Les Enquêtes du commissaire Maigret, Commissaire Moulin, Les Brigades du Tigre (cette dernière série mêlant intrigues policières et culture historique). Jusqu'au début des années 1980, la télévision française était un monopole d'État et subissait des contraintes extrêmement fortes (moyens financiers limités, autocensure), ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de produire parfois des séries iconoclastes comme Les Shadoks, créée en 1968. Selon certains observateurs, la fin du monopole a compromis la qualité des productions françaises. En effet, rares sont les séries françaises contemporaines accueillies favorablement par la critique. Ainsi, dans les années 1990, la télévision française voit, avec AB Productions, l'arrivée de nombreuses sitcoms telles que Salut Les Musclés, Premiers Baisers ou Hélène et les Garçons qui subissent les foudres de la critique mais reçoivent les faveurs du jeune public. Si certaines séries françaises diffusées actuellement sont de grands succès en termes d'audimat (Plus belle la vie est suivie quotidiennement par 5 millions de téléspectateurs en moyenne), aucune d'entre elles n'a connu de succès d'estime comparable à celui de leurs cousines américaines. Des séries françaises comme Section de recherches ou L'Hôpital reposent sur des intrigues inspirées des séries américaines à succès, mais sont comparées négativement à leurs modèles (respectivement Les Experts et Grey's Anatomy) et n'ont pas eu l'audience escomptée. On peut noter au moins deux grandes constantes dans les séries françaises contemporaines : l'importance des fictions policières (Navarro, Julie Lescaut, Femmes de loi…) et celle des fictions basées sur un personnage principal positif, faisant l'éloge de la solidarité (L'Instit, Louis la Brocante, Joséphine, ange gardien…). En France, le format diffèrera aussi pendant longtemps de celui des autres pays: alors qu'à l'étranger un épisode dure en moyenne 42 minutes, la durée d'un épisode d'une série produite en France sera de 90 minutes afin de s'accorder à la durée d'un prime-time français. L’inconvénient étant que cette durée hors-normes est un frein à l'exportation, cette tendance s'est nettement estompée ces dernières années, les chaînes françaises adoptant désormais le 42 minutes et diffusant deux ou trois épisodes à la suite pour préserver la durée du prime-time. Un genre en évolution La créativité des auteurs de séries étant visiblement sans limite, la typologie par format ou par genre ne peut se faire qu'a posteriori, à la lecture de l'histoire des séries télévisées et de l'analyse des différentes œuvres. Depuis plusieurs années, on constate une évolution considérable dans le domaine des séries, en particulier des séries américaines. Certaines, comme 24 heures chrono révolutionnent le genre en introduisant le concept de temps réel : chaque minute qui se passe dans le feuilleton correspond en théorie à une minute dans la réalité. Il n'y a donc pas d'ellipse ou de « flashbacks ». 24 heures chrono introduit en outre à la télévision une nouvelle façon de filmer, façon "pris sur le vif", qui inspirera par la suite d'autres séries, comme The Shield. Si la cible publicitaire préférée des séries était autrefois la « ménagère de moins de 50 ans », elle est aujourd'hui beaucoup plus variée. Il existe désormais des séries pour adolescents ou jeunes adultes (Buffy contre les vampires, Charmed, Les Frères Scott, ou déjà dans les années 1980 : 21 Jump Street), des séries pour adultes, parfois très crues (Sex and the City, Nip/Tuck, The Shield), et des séries plus ou moins familiales (Sept à la maison, Friends). Une série comme Nip/Tuck, qui aborde sans détour des sujets tabous comme le sexe ou la drogue et met en scène avec réalisme et crudité des opérations de chirurgie esthétique, montre à quel point la liberté de ton s’est développée dans le genre. Les séries sont suivies par un nombre de téléspectateurs croissant : ainsi, Les Experts et aujourd'hui NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales drainent environ 20 millions de spectateurs à chaque épisode aux États-Unis. Attirés par ces audiences records et par la qualité de ces séries, de plus en plus d'acteurs célèbres du grand écran acceptent d’y apparaître dans des rôles secondaires (Michelle Rodríguez et Dominic Monaghan dans Lost : Les Disparus, Glenn Close, puis Forest Whitaker dans The Shield). Des réalisateurs de grande renommée se proposent pour en réaliser quelques épisodes (Quentin Tarantino a notamment tourné un épisode d’''Urgences'' et un épisode des Experts). Ventes et exploitations Évolution du mode de diffusion Au cours des années, la diffusion des séries a dépassé le cadre de la télévision, avec les cassettes VHS, puis le DVD au début des années 2000, pour arriver à la diffusion Internet vers 2005 chez, entre autres, Canalplay et TF1. Cette diffusion peut se faire par téléchargement ou streaming. En 2008, M6 lance M6replay qui permet de revoir ses programmes gratuitement sur internet, ADSL et câble. Elle est la chaîne à la faire après Arte en 2007 et sera rapidement suivie par toutes les autres (Pluzz pour France Télévision et myTF1 pour TF1). Cette évolution de la diffusion et la progression d'internet dans les foyers a peu à peu habitué les téléspectateurs à se transformer en "webspectateurs". Ce qui conduit de plus en plus de producteurs, réalisateurs et acteurs de télé à produire des séries directement pour l'internet. Appelées "webseries", elles sont généralement constituées d'épisodes beaucoup plus courts (2 à 10 minutes). On peut citer pour exemple "Web therapy" de Lisa Kudrow, qui sera reprise en "vraie" série par HBO ; "Burning love" produite par Ben Stiller ; "H+" de Bryan Singer ou "Husbands". Durée de vie d'une série La durée de vie d'une série dépend tout d'abord des audiences, plus l'audience est grande plus la série continue (par exemple, la franchise Les Experts, celle de Stargate ou encore Doctor Who, qui compte plus de trente saisons). Des séries peuvent toutefois rester longtemps à l'antenne sans même avoir d'excellentes audiences : ainsi, Dingue de toi a mis trois saisons à trouver son public . D'autres raisons peuvent explique le prolongement d'une série, et donc sa relative grande durée : son succès en syndication, la perspective justement de proposer une série sur ce marché, mais qui nécessite que la série atteigne au moins une centaine d'épisodes, la médiocrité ou la faiblesse des nouveaux projets proposés au cours d'une année pour la rentrée suivante, le succès d'une série sur le marché international, ou encore une base de téléspectateur et des audiences stables pour celle-ci. Critiques En France, les séries ont longtemps été dénigrées par la critique Génération Séries, Christophe Petit. Elles étaient considérées à la fois comme un sous-genre parce que perçues (à raison à l'origine) comme du divertissement (entertainment), notion souvent accompagnée en France d'une connotation péjorative, et comme une forme d'américanisme envahissant. Les critiques de l'époque assimilaient les séries anglo-saxonnes à des séries américaines Télérama. Lors de la diffusion en 1993 de deux épisodes rares et inédits (Koroshi '' et ''Shinda Shima) de la série britannique Destination Danger, ce magazine a indiqué : série américaine et assimilaient toutes les séries américaines aux soap operas, en particulier à Dallas, feuilleton à succès auquel on reprochait de vanter le mode de vie américain dans ce qu'il a de pire, avec une histoire qui aurait pu être racontée en beaucoup moins d’épisodes. Dallas était considéré alors comme l'archétype à la fois de la série télévisée et du feuilleton médiocre. La situation a changé lorsqu'une grande chaîne hertzienne, en l'occurrence France 2, a diffusé en prime time Urgences, série-feuilleton plébiscitée à la fois par le public et par la critique''En France, il aura fallu attendre Urgences et son succès public pour qu'une série remplace sur une grande chaîne hertzienne le sacro-saint film du dimanche soir. Tournant dans la programmation, ou feu de paille ?'' et le reste du texte in : Alain Carrazé, Martin Winckler (collectif), Les Nouvelles Séries américaines et Britanniques 1996-1997, Art, p5-7. Le genre a finalement été reconnu comme une forme artistique à part entière et a donné lieu à des articles et à des analyses sérieuses dans la presse non spécialisée. Les critiques de séries télévisées ont pu être reconnus et avoir la parole sans être mis en recul''Arrêt sur images. Un chroniqueur de cette émission avait fait remarquer qu'un critique de télévision était toujours présenté avant ses interventions par une courte remarque mettant de la distance entre l'animateur et le critique, alors que les critiques cinéma était abordés sur le même plan que l'animateur. Les ouvrages spécialisés ont alors pu être publiés sans avoir à se justifier. La proportion des téléfilms européens, des séries européennes et de l’animation a augmenté en 2010Hacker, Violaine (2011), « La télévision, un instrument démodé ou crucial pour l’avenir de l’Union européenne ? », revue Essachess : La télévision du présent et de l’avenir, Vol 4, No 7., pp. 7-11, http://www.essachess.com/index.php/jcs/issue/current/showToc.. La part de fictions européennes non-nationales diffusées par ces chaînes continue de s’accroître, au point de dépasser pour la première fois la part de la fiction nationale en recul. La part des coproductions intereuropéennes est stable, tandis que celle des coproductions européennes avec des pays tiers augmente sensiblement, et l’importance des programmes non-européens recule. En outre, les groupes de télévision privés ont retrouvé leur niveau d'affaires d'avant la récession, avec un taux de croissance de 10 % au premier semestre 2010 par rapport au premier semestre 2009. Malgré un réel savoir-faire notamment français développé dès les années 1960 et 1970, l’UE reprend toutefois des formats étrangers. Le scénario et les dialogues de R.I.S. ont été largement inspirés de la première version italienne. Il existe aussi plusieurs remakes de séries québécoises (Les Bougons, Les Invincibles). Bien que les romans-feuilletons soient nés en Europe, les coproductions deviennent nécessaires pour concurrencer les géants américains. Par exemple, Engrenages (Spirals) a été préachetée par la BBC, et la minisérie Les Borgias est une coproduction diffusée entre l’Irlande, le Canada et la Hongrie. De plus, la chaîne française Canal + a réussi à financer des fictions novatrices en signant des coproductions internationales, souvent rédigées par des scénaristes américains et financées par des chaînes européennes. À l’OMC et à l’UNESCO, la notion d’ « exception culturelle » représente une incitation européenne pour les gouvernements à ne pas prendre d’engagement supplémentaire de libéralisation de leur marché, ce qui est supposé favoriser la diversité culturelle. Les problèmes locaux ne doivent plus seulement être globalisés, il faut aussi localiser les problèmes globaux afin de les enraciner dans une démarche de légitimité démocratiqueHacker, Violaine (2011), ''Building Medias Industry while promoting a community of values in the globalization: from quixotic choices to pragmatic boon for EU Citizens, Politické Védy-Journal of Political Science, Slovakia.. De façon pragmatique, l’UE pourrait donc exploiter ses particularités locales tout en abordant des thèmes transnationaux. Certains ressorts universels peuvent être adaptées aux cultures locales, tels Who en Angleterre, ou l’adaptation télévisuelle suédoise de Millenium, ou encore l’approche sociale ou historique allemande de Berlin, Berlin. Certes, quelques fictions européennes parviennent à s’exporter, comme Hélène et les Garçons, mais sans rendre compte de toute la richesse culturelle du pays. Face à une production caractérisée par une absence totale de prise de risques, et inadaptée au marché international, les séries américaines ont donc occupé un nouvel espace culturel jusque-là négligé. Après 60 ans d’existence, cette industrie de la fiction a atteint un palier de développement, et se trouve dans une logique d’exportationHacker, Violaine (2011), Cultiver la créativité, corollaire de la diversité culturelle européenne, Revue Géoéconomie : Cinéma: le déclin de l'empire américain?, numéro 58, pp. 25-36. Dahlgren, P., Media and political engagement: citizens, communication, and democracy, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge/New York (2009).. Des services au sein des majors exploitent une certaine fiction européenne de qualité proche du cinéma, tels Mad Men, The Office, Life on Mars et Eleventh Hour. Notes et références Annexes Bibliographie * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Articles connexes * Télévision * Chronologie de la télévision française * Magazines sur les séries télévisées Catégorie:Série télévisée Catégorie:Terminologie de la télévision